fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Rekka Hoshimiya
is a Third Generation Company Commander of the 1st Special Fire Brigade. Under somebody's orders, Rekka has been creating artificial Flame Humans in Tokyo trying to find people compatible with the flames using the Bug. Appearance Rekka is a young man with short, spiky dark-coloured hair that falls just above his eyes, bushy eyebrows and dark iris' with star-shaped pupils. Rekka's outfit consists of a dark-coloured cassock, topped by a light overcoat-like garment with a high collar and a skirt-like garment, dark shoes and a pendant with a cross-like symbol as a charm — an outfit, which is shared amongst the Company Commanders of the 1st. He usually carries an ecstatic facial expression, along with his demeanour. Rekka's eyes are sometimes depicted as being traditionally shaped stars; such times as when he is fighting, angry or excited.Chapter 28, page 12 Personality Rekka is an eccentric and enthusiastic individual who gets easily excited at the thought of combat. He abides to the etiquette of the 1st Special Fire Brigade and has shown to have a welcoming presence. Rekka has great determination and is passionate about fighting, during which he doesn't hesitate to praise people whom he finds deeming to be praised.Chapter 23, page 7 He was admired by Tamaki for his strange, yet hot-blooded attitude.Chapter 27, page 16 Despite these qualities, however, Rekka has a dark, malicious and manipulative side to him; He shows no remorse in his actions, which involve him turning innocent people into Flame Humans using artificial means and killing them immediately afterwards, showing a passion for violence. Rekka has an obsessive complex with him trying to find somebody compatible with the flames and his research into the phenomenon. In contrast to the other Priests, Rekka acts savagely and doesn't have high moral standards when it comes to other people, as he's shown to carelessly harm them in various ways. Abilities Rekka is a Third Generation, who has gained the ability to generate flames through his arms. He has great physical strength, being able to suffocate Tamaki, to the point of her losing consciousness, or kill a Flame Human with a single punch.Chapter 27, page 11 Rekka also has great reflexes, being able to dodge a myriad of Ignition Ability made missiles with ease. His Ignition Ability, named Star Fist Thrust, mixed in with his proficiency in karate, allows him to land more powerful punches on his targets, by using the flames to launch his fist forward. Using the same motion, Rekka can also launch his flames forward from his fist if the target is out of reach.Chapter 23, page 6-9 Plot VS. 1st Special Fire Brigade arc After the scuffle between the 5th and 8th Special Fire Brigades, Rekka and his fellow team-mates, Foien and Karim, are approached by Leonardo Burns and together they discuss the event. Later, when trainees from the 2nd, 5th and 8th Brigades arrive at the 1st Special Fire Fighting Cathedral and their training regiment begins, Rekka is pitted against Takeru, who astonishes Rekka by his raw power as a Third Generation. Takeru launches a myriad of missiles at him, but Rekka evades the attack, forcing Karim to freeze the missiles. Sometime after training, when a Flame Human was spotted in the Shinjuku District, Rekka takes lead of one the squads. During the mission, Shinra spots a person creating a Flame Human using artificial means and finds Karim and Rekka at the scene of the crime, but does not approach them about the incident. Sometime later, he thanks Tamaki for assembling people to an abandoned building, where he claims to know of a prayer that can protect people from succumbing to the phenomenon. After Tamaki insists witnessing the prayer even though Rekka tells her to go so he can concentrate on the prayer, he begins to hug and thank her, but ends up suffocating her until she collapses. Afterward, he turns to the children, saying he will test on them to discover who is compatible with the spark. He injects a mother trying to run away, and as she transforms into a Flame Human, instantly kills her, as she wasn't compatible. While he attempts to inject a child with the Bug, Tamaki stands and slaps Rekka, saying how much she admired him, but Rekka arrogantly punches her to the ground, and suddenly bursts into a state of excitement, declaring he'll never give up creating artificial Flame Humans for his leader and finding the person compatible with the spark. He then grabs a small child and injects him with the Bug, and he begins transforming into a Flame Human. As the child's transformation is halted and he falls to the ground safe, Rekka is ecstatic to find somebody compatible with the spark. He spots Tamaki using her ability as a distress signal, and begins kicking her violently, disappointed because he thought she was loyal. As he readies his finishing blow, Shinra comes in from the skies and stomps Rekka in the face, saving Tamaki in the process. He quickly gets up and punches Shinra out of the way, shouting at him to not meddle with his plans. The two then engage in a battle of opposing Ignition Abilities and fight on an even level. As they break away from each other, the Bug inside Rekka's pocket begins to make strange noises, and he realises it is reacting to Shinra's flames, indicating he is compatible with the spark. Ecstatic that he's found the third person his leader is looking for, he begins talking about Adora Burst. As he goes on to talk about how many children he has burned, Shinra becomes enraged and goes in for the attack, but is easily put down by Rekka's punches. After Shinra continuously falls to Rekka's fiery attacks, the two prepare to go all out and finish it once and for all. Rekka struggles to catch up with Shinra's mobility, and is struck in the face by a powerful kick. Trivia * means "raging fire" in Japanese, relating to his ability as a Third Generation, and can be translated as "star shrine", referring to his star-shaped pupils. * Due to the meaning in his name, star-shaped pupils, extremely outgoing personality and preference for close quarter/hand-to-hand combat, Rekka is quite reminiscient of members of the Hoshi Family and it's branch families, the Star Clan and the Hoshino Family from Atsushi Ōkubo's earlier series, Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT!. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Third Generation Category:1st Special Fire Brigade Category:Antagonists